horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Ice Baby
"Ice Ice Baby" is a song by rapper Vanilla Ice, released in late 1989. Lyrics Yo, VIP, let's kick it! Ice ice baby Ice ice baby All right stop Collaborate and listen Ice is back with my brand new invention Something grabs a hold of me tightly Then I flow that a harpoon daily and nightly Will it ever stop? Yo, I don't know Turn off the lights and I'll glow To the extreme, I rock a mic like a vandal Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle Dance Bum rush the speaker that booms I'm killin' your brain like a poisonous mushroom Deadly, when I play a dope melody Anything less that the best is a felony Love it or leave it You better gain way You better hit bull's eye The kid don't play If there was a problem Yo, I'll solve it Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it Ice ice baby Vanilla Ice ice baby Vanilla Ice ice baby Vanilla Ice ice baby Vanilla Now that the party is jumping With the bass kicked in, the fingers are pumpin' Quick to the point, to the point no faking I'm cooking MC's like a pound of bacon Burning them if they're not quick and nimble I go crazy when I hear a cymbal And a hi hat with a souped up tempo I'm on a roll and it's time to go solo Rollin in my 5.0 With my ragtop down so my hair can blow The girlies on standby Waving just to say hi Did you stop? No, I just drove by Kept on pursuing to the next stop I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block That block was dead Yo so I continued to a1a Beachfront Ave Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis Rock man lovers driving Lamborghini Jealous 'cause I'm out getting mine Shay with a gauge and Vanilla with a nine Ready for the chumps on the wall The chumps are acting ill because they're so full of eight balls Gunshots ranged out like a bell I grabbed my nine All I heard were shells Fallin' on the concrete real fast Jumped in my car, slammed on the gas Bumper to bumper the avenue's packed I'm tryin' to get away before the jackers jack Police on the scene You know what I mean They passed me up, confronted all the dope fiends If there was a problem Yo, I'll solve it Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it Ice ice baby Vanilla Ice ice baby Vanilla Ice ice baby Vanilla Ice ice baby Vanilla Take heed, 'cause I'm a lyrical poet Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't know it My town, that created all the bass sound Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground 'Cause my style's like a chemical spill Feasible rhymes that you can vision and feel Conducted and formed This is a hell of a concept We make it hype and you want to step with this Shay plays on the fade, slice it like a ninja Cut like a razor blade so fast Other DJ's say, "damn" If my rhyme was a drug I'd sell it by the gram Keep my composure when it's time to get loose Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice If there was a problem Yo, I'll solve it! Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it Ice ice baby Vanilla Ice ice baby Vanilla Ice ice baby Vanilla Ice ice baby Vanilla Yo man, let's get out of here Word to your mother Ice ice baby Too cold Ice ice baby Too cold too cold Ice ice baby Too cold too cold Ice ice baby Too cold too cold Why It Sucks # The lyrics couldn't be anymore cheesier for a rap song. (ex. I'm killin' your brain like a poisonous mushroom). # The music video is very minimal. # Speaking of the music, the featured sample ("Under Pressure" by Queen/David Bowie) was left uncredited for quite some time, until they eventually added credits in after controversy from many. # The blue screen effects are dated and laughable to look at. (Then again it does fit with the lyric, "Turn off the lights and I'll glow"). That's probably because it was produced for only $8,000. # His voice is very annoying. # He has a terrible flow. Music Video Vanilla Ice - Ice Ice Baby|The official music video Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:1980s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Vanilla Ice Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Pop Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Controversial Songs/Artists Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Dance Central songs Category:Songs that have aged badly Category:Internet Memes Category:1980s Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are